Forum:Unnecessary Dates
Proposal I know this has already been proposed in the past, but there proposal was just a quicky, and as such, didn't receive much attention. The Stellar Dawn Wiki currently contains many, many empty pages corresponding to specific dates on our calendar. Several dedicated users, such as Calebchiam and Ryan PM, spent a lot of time and effort to create and maintain each of these. While I greatly appreciate the level of dedication and self-discipline such tasks employ, I cannot help but consider the pages detrimental to the user experience on the wiki. Take, for example, the "Random page" link on the menu. That particular link happens to be one of my favorites. Imagine my surprise when clicking the link repeatedly yielded blank pages. Since the update to the calendar, I have not once been able to reach a legitimate page via that link. ( ; you'll see what I mean.) The calendar is an immeasurably useful resource, but there is no reason to maintain numerous "dead" pages for the sake of eliminating red links. What if someone wants to use the calendar to examine the events of a particular time period? The red and blue links would provide a valuable contrast, and would save a lot of clicking. As such, I propose that we remove all blank past and future date pages, leaving red links for purposes of clarity and organisation. Supertech1 T/ / 23:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Discussion Support - as the proposer 23:08, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Comment - But isn't this to be expected, seeing as we have very, very few legitimate articles at the moment? It can't be helped if redirects to a date article; we have 434 articles, there are 365 dates, 4 year articles, which leaves us with 65 legit articles (some of which like Gold should be deleted for being purely speculation). However, if necessary, I suppose we could create a separate namespace for the dates to get them out of the mainspace. 06:16, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Actually, I like that idea. Perhaps we could put it in a Dates namespace or something like that? 14:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Comment - Sorry if I'm necroposting, but when I had gone about fixing them, I thought we could use them just as the RuneScape Wiki does with their articles (if I'm not mistaken, Caleb made those). I also realized that I should have added a bit more, while minor, information or a single sentence, such as "Nothing interesting happened on this day." Personally, I don't think we should add a date namespace yet. My reason, we could use the two alloted custom name spaces for when the game is released, such as the RuneScape Wiki uses the Update and Exchange name spaces. 00:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :We should keep these as they still have a use, unless you want to request Wikia for a calendar namespace to fix the article amount. 17:16, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oppose- '''The articles are not created with DD/MM/YYYY, they are created DD/MM with year separate. Therefore you have 365 date articles with x amount of years. In the future when Stellar Dawn is released, things will be altered and added to such an extent that every DD/MM article will have something listed. (look at the RS wiki if you dont believe me) With this in mind it would be silly to delete the dates now for we would only have to add them in the future. 01:05, July 16, 2010 (UTC) '''Support - There is no evidence that this game will include these dates. It has been confirmed that it takes places in a different star system, so different dates are a given. Use your brains, people. Cortanakya 17:41, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Comment This is based on release dates to add-ons and updates to the game itself, not the calendar years based within the game. 23:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC)